Ophidian
Ophidian is a professional wrestler best known for performing with CHIKARA. He was previously a member of the The Osirian Portal stable along with his former partners Amasis and Hieracon. His gimmick is an anthropomorphic Egyptian cobra, which is reflected in his in-ring gear and cobra head mask as well as his mannerisms and speech. Ophidian currently serves as an assistant trainer at The Wrestle Factory, operated by Chikara founder Mike Quackenbush. Professional wrestling career Ophidian trained at the Chikara Wrestle Factory wrestling school. Upon graduation he began teaming with Amasis and the pair adopted their gimmick and their masks to become The Osirian Portal, a team inspired by ancient Egyptian culture. Ophidian became an anthropomorphic King Cobra while Amasis became a break dancing pharaoh. Part of their gimmick involved hypnosis, wherein Amasis would hold Ophidian in a wheelbarrow hold, while the latter places his hands together and waves them in front of their opponents, hypnotizing them. Chikara The Osirian Portal (2007-2011) Amasis and Ophidian made their debut as a tag team on September 22, 2007 at the Chikara show Cibernetico and Robin, defeating ShaneSaw (Shane Storm and Jigsaw) in their first match together. Ophidian had made his debut on June 5 at an XCW Wrestling Mid-West event and had wrestled two matches on his own in Chikara, on July 4 and 21, while for Amasis this was his professional wrestling debut.6 In early 2008 Amasis and Ophidian entered the King of Trios tournament along with Mecha Mummy forming Team Egypt. since that time they tag temed through 2007 until Amasis retired in September 2011 due to a non-wrestling injury, Ophidian turned on Amasis thus ending the Osirian Portal and turning Ophidian into a Rudo (heel). Rudo turn and singles competition (2011-present) Ophidian began using a new look at Chikara shows for the eleventh season, switching to a red snake mask instead of a cobra's head at Chikarasaurus Rex: How to Hatch a Dinosaur. Throughout the eleventh season he also began allying himself with The Batiri and Delirious. On October 31, Ophidian released a hip-hop song, Death To Amasis, about the breakup and "death" of former partner Amasis. Also included were various instrumentals. Amasis returned to Chikara on December 2, 2012, at Under the Hood, starting a rivalry with Ophidian. The two faced off on June 2, 2013, at Aniversario: Never Compromise, where Amasis defeated Ophidian in a Sarcophagus match. Afterwards, Ophidian and Amasis reunited at a Wrestling is Cool event and once again began teaming together. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Cobra Clutch :*Snake Charmer :*Double Knee Attack :*Diving Legdrop *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Osirian Portal – with Amasis Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' :*Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) – with Amasis See also *Ophidian's event history External links *Ophidian profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2007 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling current roster Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Garden State Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution current roster Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Tri-State current roster Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Premiere Wrestling Showcase current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance current roster Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Forza Lucha! alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni